Analyzing Our Daily Lives: Part 2
by angelkittysmith
Summary: During the fall of 2017, my friends Alex Russo, Justin Evans, Max Greenwald, host various outings, such as dinner outings and discussion groups, and invite my other friend, Carly Shay and her parents, Samantha Shay and Freddie Benson as we look back at moments from our childhood. NOTE: I do not own iCarly or Wizards of Waverly Place.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Pizza and Kennywood

The next day, I met up with my best friend, Carly Shay and her parents, Sam and Freddie at Pamela's P&G Diner in Squirrel Hill for breakfast. "Hi, guys!" I greeted everyone. "Hi, Angel!" Carly greeted back. "We're so excited for you to have breakfast with us again," Mrs. Shay told me. "Here at Pamela's P&G Diner," Mr. Benson added. "I always loved to just get breakfast at the Eat n' Park in Natrona Heights when I first met Angel," Carly remembered. "Yeah, that was a good restaurant," I agreed. "The Cafe on Main Street in Sharpsburg is also a good place to get breakfast. Have you guys ever been there?" "No, we haven't," Mr. Benson told me. "What's it like?" "It's a restaurant that I have been to with my mom," I explained. "It serves omelets, just like this place does." "That sounds cool," Mrs. Shay agreed. "Maybe, we can try going there some time instead of coming here." "How about some time later in September?" I offered. "Sure," Mrs. Shay replied. "Will you guys be able to join me, Alex, Justin, and Max at Kennywood tonight?" I asked. "We'll see," Carly replied. I ordered my usual favorite thing to eat at Pamela's P&G Diner: a Western omelet. Later that day, I joined some more of my best friends Alex Russo, Justin Evans, and Max Greenwald at Vincent's Pizza Place in McKeesport, in which we all split a pizza for dinner. "I used to love the Kennywood Night Rider," Alex explained to me. "It was always cheaper to get in the park after 5:00 pm, and there was hardly anybody in line for the rides." "Carly and her parents are supposed to join us tonight, too." "Are they?" Alex asked me. "Justin, don't you remember when Kennywood had their Phantom Fright Nights the same nights that we had our marching band performances at football games?" "I sure do, Alex," Justin replied. "I do too, Alex," Max agreed. "Let's all go on some of Kennywood's nighttime rides, shall we?" I asked. We headed for Kennywood Park, where Carly, Mrs. Shay, and Mr. Benson joined us. We only got to ride on Alex's favorite roller coaster, which was the Thunderbolt, and Alex, of course, rode with me. I learned that Mr. Benson liked the Noah's Ark at Kennywood best, Mrs. Shay's favorite roller coaster was the Jack Rabbit, and Carly's favorite roller coaster was the Racer. We also got treats after the rides. Carly and her parents got hot dogs to eat and sweet tea to drink, Alex got an Italian ice to eat, Justin got grilled corn on the cob to eat, and Max got a caramel apple to eat. Pretty soon, it was time for all of us to leave. "Thanks for a great evening, guys!" I thanked my friends. "You're welcome, Angel," Alex replied. "Bye, guys!" "Bye!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Sleep and Primanti Bros.

The next day, I met some more of my best friends Alex Russo, Justin Evans, Max Greenwald, Carly Shay, and Carly's parents, Sam and Freddie, at the Carnegie Library in Squirrel Hill to talk about sleep. "Hi, guys!" I greeted my friends. "Hi, Angel!" Alex greeted back. "Today, we are going to talk about sleep," I announced. "Before we start, I find it weird that I never got much sleep as a teenager, because I was so busy with other activities," Carly pointed out. "Freddie and I always told her about the importance of sleep," Mrs. Shay pointed out. "It was easy for us because we slept together in the same living room," Mr. Benson chimed in. "Justin and I share a room together, too," Max added. "Sometimes, we do annoying things like play music or the TV too loud, or drink too much caffeine, and that makes it hard for people to get sleep," Justin agreed. "As a young adult, I need to get at least 10 hours of sleep a day," Alex told us. "10 hours?" I asked. "I only need 8 hours." "I know, Angel, but work makes me so tired," Alex explained to me, "since I have sleep apnea." "It is sometimes hard for me to fall asleep at night," I explained to everyone, "but with the help of a good movie or music and a nice, comfortable bed, it is not that hard for me to fall asleep." "What activities were you involved in as a teenager, Carly?" Alex asked. "Band, dance class, homework, and family obligations," Carly explained. "Talk about not enough time for sleep!" "I don't blame you, Carly," I agreed. I then began to yawn. "All that stuff would make me tired myself." I started to fall asleep. After our discussion, we went to Primanti Bros. in Homestead for dinner. "Isn't this one of the best sandwich shops in Pittsburgh?" Alex asked us. "Yes, it is," I agreed. "It's funny how after my Christmas concert back in 11th grade, all I had before the concert was a turkey and cheese sandwich from Subway, and it was pretty boring." "Would you like to try a Primanti Bros. turkey sandwich?" I asked my friend. "That's probably what I am going to get," Alex replied. "I am going to get a grilled chicken club sandwich with French fries," I decided, "since that is one of my favorite meals here." Carly ordered a bacon, egg, and cheese sandwich, Mrs. Shay ordered the Italian Crostini, Mr. Benson ordered the barbecue bacon cheddar burger, Alex ordered a double turkey breast and cheese sandwich with tater tots, Justin ordered the Pitts-Burger, and Max ordered smokey barbecue wings. Alex and I also ordered milkshakes with our meals. I ended up finishing Carly's fries and Alex's tater tots since they were too full to finish. After we paid our checks, it was time for us to go home. "Thanks for a great day, guys!" I thanked my friends. "You're welcome, Angel," Alex replied. "Bye, guys!" "Bye!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Dinner at Cenacolo

The next day, I met up with some more of my best friends Alex Russo, Justin Evans, Max Greenwald, Carly Shay, and her parents, Sam and Freddie at Cenacolo Restaurant in Irwin. "Hi, guys!" I greeted my friends. "Hi, Angel!" Alex greeted back. "Thanks for showing us this restaurant, Alex," Carly thanked. "You're welcome, Carly," Alex replied. "You know, this restaurant serves real Italian food," Justin pointed out. "Really?" Mrs. Shay asked. "That is what our friend, Nevel told us," Mr. Benson informed us, "when we first lived in Natrona Heights." "I also was wishing for a better Italian restaurant to go to than Mineo's in Squirrel Hill back in the summer of 2010," Max pointed out. "Alex, Justin, do you think we should get some appetizers here?" "Sure," Alex replied. "What would you like?" "I will have some house made sausage and peppers," Max requested. I will have the polpette meatballs," Justin ordered. "And, I will order the burrino bread," Alex decided. "Guys, I have been having problems with Emily and her siblings," I told my friends. "Her family is going to a steakhouse in Irwin, and I am not there." "Why?" Carly asked. "What happened?" "Well, I yelled at her younger siblings for not eating healthy foods," I explained. "It is important to eat healthy food," Alex agreed. "Except for tonight, of course." Pretty soon, we ordered our main courses. I ordered four-cheese ravioli, Carly ordered bruco pasta, Alex ordered rigatoni, Mrs. Shay ordered butternut squash gnocchi, Justin ordered strozzapreti, Mr. Benson ordered ricotta gnocchi, and Max ordered reginetta. "So, are you guys going to come to D'al Forno to eat with us next Sunday?" Alex asked. "We can't," Carly explained, "because it is too expensive and this is too far of a drive for us." "Instead, they are going with me to the Cafe on Main Street in Sharpsburg for breakfast," I explained. Carly and her parents decided to order dessert. Carly's parents ordered bruleed cheesecake, while Carly ordered vanilla gelato. Alex, Justin, and Max drove me back to Mom's apartment in Highland Park, and I shared some homemade chocolate chip cookies with them as I drank a glass of beer. "We all had hot banana peppers in our lunches today," Max told me. "I saw that," I pointed out. "They are pretty healthy," Justin informed me. "Thanks again for a great dinner, guys!" I thanked my friends. "You're welcome, Angel," Alex replied. "Bye, guys!" "Bye!"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Breakfast and Dinner

The next day, I went out with one of my other best friends, Carly Shay and her parents, Sam and Freddie to the Cafe on Main Street in Sharpsburg for breakfast. "Hi, guys!" I greeted my friends. "Hi, Angel!" Carly greeted back. "What is it about this restaurant that you like so much?" Mrs. Shay asked me. "It's just in a nice neighborhood, and they serve very yummy omelets," I explained. "Oh, right," Mr. Benson remembered. "The omelets." "It's weird how I never wanted to try new things back when I was a teenager," Carly told us, "but now, I don't think trying new things is so bad." "Oh yeah, that waitress at Natrona Heights Eat n' Park, Francine, always offered us the specials of the day," Mrs. Shay recalled. "Thankfully there is nothing like that here," Mr. Benson agreed. We all ordered omelets for breakfast. I ordered a Western omelet, Carly ordered a Greek omelet, Mrs. Shay ordered a German omelet, and Mr. Benson ordered an Italian omelet. "This is really good," I stated. "See, isn't this better than Eat n' Park or Pamela's P&G Diner?" "Yes, Angel," Carly replied. "Very much better." "I also know you guys can't come to Dal Forno with me tonight since it is too expensive and far away," I told everyone. "That's okay," Carly remarked. "You have fun with Alex and her guy friends tonight, okay?" Carly asked me. Later that day, I joined some more of my best friends Alex Russo, Justin Evans, and Max Greenwald at Dal Forno in Irwin. "Mmm, that yogurt parfait I had with Emily was so yummy," I told my friends. "What did your parfait have in it, Angel?" Alex asked me. "Plain low-fat yogurt topped with blueberries, honey, and chopped pecans." "Mmm, that sounds delicious," Justin remarked. "We also had a piece of fruit to top on our parfait- an apple for me and a banana for Emily!" "That sounds even yummier," Max remarked. "What snacks did you guys have today?" I then asked. "Let me guess... Alex- celery sticks, Justin- assorted nuts, Max- Kashi Go Lean! cereal." "That's correct, Angel," Justin replied. "How did you remember?" "Because I remember what you guys like to eat to stay healthy, that's all," I replied. We arrived at Dal Forno and ran into Alex's grandma. "Hi, Grandma," Alex greeted. "Hi, my beautiful young Alex," Grandrma Russo greeted back. "How are things going?" "Just fine, thank you," Alex replied. "Are these your friends you are having dinner with?" Grandma Russo asked. "Yes, these are some of my best friends Angel, Justin, and Max," Alex introduced. "We like to go out to dinner together once or twice a month. Normally, we have other friends with us, but tonight, it's just the four of us." "Who are some of your other friends, Alex?" Grandma Russo asked. "Well, I like to do these special outings with either Carly Shay and her parents, or Sarah Phillips and her stepbrothers," Alex told her grandma. "Well then, it seems like you know what you are doing as you plan your fun events, Grandma Russo remarked. "You have grown up into a beautiful young lady. I am so proud of you." Alex and her grandma then hugged. We ordered some pizza for dinner. Max ordered the pork belly special, Justin ordered the meat and spice pizza, Alex ordered a regular cheese pizza with no toppings, and I ordered a pepperoni and olive pizza. Before our pizza, we ordered oven roasted garlic bread for an appetizer. For dessert, we all decided to split sundaes. Alex and I split a vanilla ice cream sundae with some yummy toppings, while Justin and Max split the brownie sundae. "What a delicious dessert, Angel," Alex remarked. "This reminds me of a birthday sundae I ate at Max & Erma's during my 16th birthday," I remembered. "I believe we came to Dal Forno after the wedding on the chilly April weekend that same year," Justin also remembered. "It was 2010," Max chimed in. "Thanks for reminding us, Max," Alex agreed. "Are you still going to have your video and board game party next Sunday afternoon, Alex?" I asked my friend. "I sure am," Alex replied. "Can my other friends, Emily and Erin Mistle come, too?" I asked. "Of course they can," Alex replied. "The more friends, the better!" "Thanks again for a great dinner, guys!" I thanked my friends. "You're welcome, Angel," Alex replied. "Bye, guys!" "Bye!"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: A Video and Board Game Party

The next day, I went with some of my other friends, Emily and Erin Mistle, to my friend, Alex Russo's house in Squirrel Hill for a video and board game party. Some of Alex's other friends Justin Evans, Max Greenwald, Carly Shay, and her parents, Sam and Freddie, were there, too. "Hi, guys!" I greeted my friends. "Hi, Angel!" Alex greeted back. "You're just in time for a video and board game party," Carly told me. "Right now, we are helping Alex set up her Wii," Max told us. "With lots of great video games to play on it, like Tetris and Super Mario Bros.," Justin added. "What game did you girls bring?" Alex asked. "Headbanz," Emily replied. "Want to play with us?" Erin offered. "Sure," Alex replied. "After we have some lunch and other refreshments." Emily, Erin, and I ate salad sandwiches, Carly, Mrs. Shay, and Mr. Benson each split a pizza, Alex ate a turkey deli sandwich, and Justin and Max each ate a cold cut sub. Refreshments included whole-wheat crackers, air-popped popcorn, regular and peanut butter-filled pretzels, potato chips, chocolate chip cookies, and soda, of course. Pretty soon, Emily, Erin, Carly, Alex, and I sat down to play Headbanz. I chose a pink headband. "Is that Headbanz you guys are playing?" Mrs. Shay asked. "Can we play, too?" Mr. Benson asked. "Sure," I replied. "I am going to go play on the Wii with Justin and Max," Alex told us. "This game looks familiar," Carly stated. "I remember we used to have it when I first met Angel." "Everyone in our family loves to play this game," Emily told Carly. "Even our younger siblings," Erin added. I got a fair amount of tokens for guessing everybody's actions right. "I also brought Scrabble with me in case anybody wants to play it," Carly told us, "and we have had Scrabble even longer than Headbanz." "I am going to go try the Wii game with Alex, Justin, and Max," I told my friends. My other friends were playing Super Mario Bros. on their Wii. Alex played as Princess Peach, Justin played as Mario, and Max played as Luigi. "Can I play, too?" I asked my friends. "Sure," Alex replied. "We are just about done, anyway," Justin told me. "Let's go find another game to play, Justin," Max told his friend. Alex showed me how to play the video game. "I got this Wii right after I aced my SAT exam, which I was so nervous about, but I studied so hard for," Alex told me. "I have had the Wii all the time at Edinboro University, but only played it on rare occasions," I told Alex. I had a few problems with the game, however, so Alex and I ended up eventually quitting the game. We looked at some other board games that Alex had, such as Apples to Apples and Jenga, but we were not entirely sure how to play them. Erin offered to help stay and clean up the party, while Emily and I got some dinner at a restaurant in Squirrel Hill. "Thanks for a great afternoon and party, guys!" I thanked my friends. "You're welcome, Angel," Alex replied. "Bye, guys!" "Bye!" 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Autism and Movies

The next day, I met some of my other friends Alex Russo, Justin Evans, Max Greenwald, Carly Shay, and Carly's parents, Sam and Freddie, at the Carnegie Library in Squirrel Hill to talk about how autistic people view movies. "Hi, guys!" I greeted my friends. "Hi, Angel!" Alex greeted back. "I made some brownies for us to have as a snack," I told my friends. "It's funny how I learned to love baking brownies so much- and any other chocolate-flavored goodies, as a matter of fact," Carly told us. "How was that, Carly?" Mr. Benson asked. "When you showed me the movie _Charlie and the Chocolate Factory_ in 8th grade," Carly told us. "Oh, right," Mrs. Shay agreed. "As a matter of fact, that got me into baking brownies, too." "Well, Alex, Max, and I love to watch movies about superheroes," Justin told all of us. "As a matter of fact, there is another really good superhero movie coming to theaters next month," Max added. "What is it?" I asked. " _Justice League_ ," Alex replied. "I would love to go see that movie." "So, you like movies about superheroes and people who save the world?" Carly asked. "That's correct, Carly," Alex agreed. "You guys all like to watch different Disney movies," I added, "depending on your preferences." "My parents and I like to watch historical fiction movies, like _Pocahontas_ ," Carly told us. "And, my guy friends and I like to watch heroic-themed movies, like _Hercules,"_ Alex told us. "Although there are some Disney movies that we all like to watch," I notified. " _Charlie and the Chocolate Factory_ was one of our favorite movies to catch in the theater back in 2005," Mr. Benson told us. "What was your favorite movie, Max?" "I would have to say _Racing Stripes_ ," Max told everyone. "That was a great movie," I pointed out. "It featured a lot of actors that people like. Who are some of your favorite actors?" "I like Whoopi Goldberg," Mrs. Shay replied. "I would have to say Dustin Hoffman," Justin replied. "See how we like different types of movies and movie actors and we are all still friends?" I asked. "That is something that people with autism just can't see." "There are different types of TV shows that we all like to watch, too," Carly added. "My personal favorites are _Community_ and _Seinfeld_. What are your favorites, Alex?" "I would have to say reruns of _The Big Bang Theory_ and _Full House,_ " Alex replied. After our discussion, we went to Lidia's in the Strip District for dinner, where we met more of my friends, Emily and Erin. I ordered a cheesy broccoli penne bowl, Emily ordered linguine with pesto, and Erin ordered rockin' ravioli. "I wanted to come here during the long Columbus Day weekend of 2010," Alex told us, "but I just couldn't afford it." "Well, you have a nice job at the Carnegie Science Center, Alex," I pointed out. Before our meals, we ordered rico and fritto misto for appetizers. Then, we ordered our meals. Alex, Justin, and Max split the pasta tasting trio. Carly ordered ziti con polpettine, and Mrs. Shay and Mr. Benson ordered the Sunday Special, which was Lidia's Italian-American Sunday Sauce. Alex, Justin, and Max also decided to order dessert, which was a trio of ice cream and cookies. After we got our checks, we headed back home. "Thanks for a great day, guys!" I thanked my friends. "You're welcome, Angel," Alex replied. "Bye, guys!" "Bye!"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: A Documentary and Mealtime

The next day, I met my other friend, Carly Shay and her parents, Sam and Freddie at Eat n' Park in Squirrel Hill for breakfast. "Hi, guys!" I greeted my friends. "Hi, Angel!" Carly greeted back. "What are you guys going to have for breakfast?" I asked. "We're not sure yet," Mr. Benson replied. "What are you thinking about having to eat?" Mrs. Shay asked. "Same thing I always get to eat for breakfast," I told her. "Western omelets." "When one of my old co-workers, Valerie went out to Eat n' Park with us, she did not really like eggs," Mr. Benson told me. "Why not?" I asked him. "She would only eat things like French toast, pancakes, waffles, muffins, toast, and sometimes bacon or sausage, but that was it," Mrs. Shay explained to me. "That's a shame, because omelets and eggs in general fill me up so I am not hungry later in the day," Carly told me. "I am learning all of this stuff about health and nutrition with my friends Sarah, James, and Henri," I told everyone. "In a few weeks, you will be joining us for our discussions!" "Neat," Carly remarked. Later that day, I joined some more of my friends Alex Russo, Justin Evans, and Max Greenwald at the Carnegie Library Lecture Hall in Oakland on Forbes Avenue. "This is a documentary on one of my favorite authors, Sherman Alexie," Alex explained to me. "I have read a lot of his books as a child." After Sherman's lecture, Alex waited in line to get 2 of her favorite books signed. Then, we went to Golden Palace Buffet on Forbes Avenue for dinner. "I felt disappointed back in 2010 when I was walking home from the Brackenridge Heights Country Club Pool, and they closed the Chinese restaurant on Freeport Road," Alex explained to us. "What are some of your favorite Chinese foods?" I asked my friends. "I like steamed chicken with broccoli," Alex told me. "Sweet and sour chicken is one of my favorites," Justin told me. "Mmm, that is one of my favorites," I replied. "Fried rice, chow mein, and lo mein," Max told me. "Those all sound like yummy foods for me, and fortune cookies and orange slices taste good, as well," I told everyone. After I ate dinner, I decided that it was one of my new favorite places to go for dinner. Alex drove me back to my mom's apartment in Highland Park after dinner was over. "Thanks for a great dinner and evening, everyone!" I thanked my friends. "You're welcome, Angel," Alex replied. "Bye, guys!" "Bye!"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Dinner at Caliente

The next day, I met some more of my friends Alex Russo, Justin Evans, Max Greenwald, and Carly Shay, as well as Carly's parents, Sam and Freddie at Caliente in Bloomfield for dinner. "Hi, guys!" I greeted my friends. "Hi, Angel!" Alex greeted back. "Tessaro's is closed on Sundays, so we are thinking of another restaurant to have dinner at," Justin told me. "This Caliente restaurant looks good," Max suggested. "Can we go there?" "Sure," I agreed. "Why not?" "I don't know if I will like this restaurant so much," Carly admitted. "How do you know?" Mr. Benson asked his stepdaughter. "They have really good pizza here," Mrs. Shay pointed out. "Well, I have heard about Caliente before, and people tell me that their pizza is similar to J&S Pizza, which I remember having back in 8th grade and it never really tasted good," Carly explained. "All pizza is good pizza," I reminded my friend. "Besides, you never know if you like something unless you try it." "Thanks for the encouragement, Angel," Carly remarked. We all got meals to order. I ordered a bacon cheeseburger with fries, Carly and her parents split a pepperoni, mushroom, and black olive pizza, Alex got chicken tenders and fries, Justin got a Caliente Burger with fries, and Max ordered hot BBQ wings and French fries. "You know, these chicken tenders remind me of the ones I ate at Brackenridge Heights Country Club Pool, and especially after not eating them for a whole school year," Alex told us. "Because trust me, the school's chicken tenders were not always the best!" "Same with the burgers here," Justin agreed. "And the French fries, as well," Max added. "Come to think of it, I don't think this restaurant is too terrible, after all," Carly admitted. "See, we knew you would like it," I told my friend. "After all, pizza tastes good no matter how you look at it!" "I know that since pizza is one of my favorite foods," Carly agreed. "Well, I didn't feel like getting a super big meal, just two appetizers: the chicken tenders and fries," Alex told me. "Whatever suits your fancy," I told my friend. After dinner, Alex drove me back to Mom's apartment in Highland Park. "Thanks for a great dinner and evening, everyone!" I told my friends. "You're welcome, Angel," Alex replied. "Bye, guys!" "Bye!"


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Bowling at Arsenal Lanes

The next day, I met some more of my friends Alex Russo, Justin Evans, Max Greenwald, and Carly Shay, as well as Carly's parents, Sam and Freddie for bowling at Arsenal Lanes in Lawrenceville. "Hi, guys!" I greeted my friends. "Hi, Angel!" Alex greeted back. "I like your costume, Angel," Carly remarked. "Thanks, Carly," I replied. "Your shirt with Pocahontas on the front looks nice, too." "I couldn't bowl very well in my Pocahontas Halloween costume," Carly explained, "so I wore this shirt instead." "This place reminds me of Heights Lanes, which we went to for Carly's 14th birthday," Mrs. Shay told me. "It had bowling lanes very similar to this," Mr. Benson added. By the way, there were no bumpers involved, so I tried my best to aim the ball for the pins, as there were no bumpers to keep me from getting a gutter ball. However, I did not succeed. Carly and Alex were on my team, so they tried their best to give me good bowling tips. Since I had bad luck, Alex and I decided to get a break and buy snacks at the bar. Since I had a lot of food to eat with Emily and Erin Mistle, I just got a bottle of juice to drink, while Alex ordered two appetizers from the menu: chicken tenders and French fries. "Why am I having such bad luck today, Alex?" I asked my friend. "It's not just you, Angel," Alex explained to me. "I'm a bad bowler, too. It was even worse when I was a senior at high school, and Justin and Max took me out for Friday night bowling at Zone 28. I could not knock any pins down the whole game!" "Really?" I asked my friend. "No, but I never received one strike or spare that night," Alex continued. "Especially not with this Little Red Riding Hood costume." "And my medieval princess costume," I agreed. "I guess we better change out of these costumes, huh?" "After I eat my food, then yes we will," Alex agreed. After we got our snacks, we went back out to the bowling alley with our friends. "What happened to your costume, Alex?" Max asked. "Well, Angel and I thought it would be much better to bowl in our street clothes," Alex told him. "Justin, do you mind giving me some pointers at bowling?" "Sure, Alex," Justin replied. "I'll show you that you don't need any bumpers to bowl a good game." Justin and Max were on Mrs. Shay and Mr. Benson's team. Alex and I each got help from our teammates. Carly also had mozzarella sticks for a snack before bowling. "Food always helps me bowl better," I explained to my other friend. "It helps me, too," Carly agreed. After bowling was over, we returned our shoes and balls. "How did you do, Alex?" I asked my friend. "Still not great," Alex replied. "Same here," I agreed. "But, we came here to have fun, not to worry over who gets a perfect score. After all, nobody can become professionals at bowling overnight!" "No, they cannot," Alex agreed. After bowling, I had plans to go out to Pizza Pesaro's for dinner with Emily, Michael, and Erin. "Thanks for a great afternoon, everyone!" I thanked my friends. "You're welcome, Angel," Alex replied. "Bye, guys!" "Bye!"


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Shopping at Monroeville Mall

The next day, I met Carly Shay and her parents, Sam and Freddie, at Golden Corral in Monroeville for breakfast. "Hi, guys!" I greeted my friends. "Hi, Angel!" Carly greeted back. "This restaurant has a lot of good things to eat for breakfast," Mrs. Shay told me. "It sure does," Mr. Benson agreed. I ended up getting 3 of my favorite foods- pancakes, bacon, and eggs. "I can't wait until we go over to James's apartment to have discussions with them next Saturday," Mrs. Shay told me. "Uh-huh," Carly agreed. "I hear that you guys have been talking about healthy eating. Is that true?" "Yes, Carly," I replied. "It is." "I was trying to lose weight the summer I was 14, and I grew some organic fruits like apples, bananas, grapes, strawberries, cherries, and watermelon," Carly told me. "Those were the exact same fruits we had in our fruit salad," I told Carly. "We also had eggs, bacon, waffles, milk, and yogurt." "James told me about you guys making breakfast," Mrs. Shay stated. "Henri told me, too," Mr. Benson agreed, "about whole-wheat waffles being better than white." After breakfast, Carly and her parents dropped me off at Monroeville Mall, where I met with my best friend, Emily Mistle and her sister, Erin, and more of my best friends Alex Russo, Justin Evans, and Max Greenwald. "Hi, guys!" I greeted more of my friends. "Hi, Angel!" Alex greeted back. First, we saw the new movie _Thor: Ragnarok_ at the Cinemark before we ate lunch and did some shopping. Emily, Erin, and I got baked potatoes, while Alex ordered a turkey and cheese sandwich from Subway, Justin ordered Japanese food, and Max ordered pepperoni pizza from Sbarro at the food court. We looked in the toy store for some _Thor_ action figures, and then Alex went to H&M to buy a new dress to wear for dinner at the Grand Concourse at the end of November. "I am so glad that I went to the mall once my junior year of high school during the winter," Alex told me. "There were so many good stores to look at," Justin agreed. "Even the stores with the action figures were good, too," Max chimed in. "Alex, is it okay if Erin and I accompany Angel to some more of your outings this week if we can?" Emily asked. "Yeah, what else are you guys doing this month?" Erin asked. "Well, next Sunday, we will have a discussion group at the Carnegie Library in Squirrel Hill, then get dinner at Sesame Inn afterwards," Alex told Emily and Erin. "Then, on November 19, we have plans to see _Justice League_ at the Loew's Waterfront Theater, and finally, on November 26, we are going to the Grand Concourse for dinner." "Ooh, the Grand Concourse sounds like fun," Emily stated. "Maybe, Erin and I will think about coming." "It's a very formal event," Alex stated. "And, my silver dress cost 80 dollars!" "Do you know what shoes you will wear with your dress, Alex?" I stated. "Probably my silver high-heeled sandals, I am thinking," Alex told me, "because that is all I really have." "Sarah, James, and Henri are coming to these events, too," I told Emily and Erin. "Yes, they are," Alex agreed. "Hopefully, they will like all the events we have planned for them," Max told me. "Justin, you are not Facebook friends with James the way Mrs. Shay and Michael are," I told Justin. "No, I am not," Justin told me. "I don't even have a Facebook account." "I don't, either," I told Justin, "since my parents won't let me use Facebook." "I sure hope that Sarah and her brothers like all these fun activities coming up," Alex told me. "I am sure they will, Alex," I reassured my friend, "since Carly and her parents enjoyed the special outings you planned this fall, as well." Pretty soon, it was time for me, Emily, and Erin to go meet their brother, Michael at El Campesino for Mexican food. "Thanks for a great day, everyone!" I thanked my friends. "You're welcome, Angel," Alex replied. "Bye, guys!" "Bye!" 


End file.
